


Four nights and one life

by SakuPenguin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, comofort, haikyuu manga spoilers, they´re so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have always been together, and that will never change4 memories and a future
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	Four nights and one life

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort and messy! I´m planing a more complete and long work for them....more charecter study type cos both Iwa and Oikawa have weakness and are very complete characters....but for now I only have this  
> Or 4 promises + one more special

1

They'd been together so long; they didn't even remember getting to know each other. There were pictures of them together in a small wooden crib, videos of them learning to take their first steps at the same time. They were part of each other's earliest memories, there was no time in their life when they hadn't had each other.

Their mothers were friends since college who had moved to the same neighborhood, so Oikawa and Iwaizumi were destined to grow up together, sharing everything. They were taken to the same kindergarten and to the same school, they were a pack.

That night Oikawa turned on the flashlight, Iwaizumi blinking quickly to try to see something. The light blinding him as he tried to position himself so that the two could see the notebook

Iwaizumi laughed, covering his mouth with his hands so as not to make noise and not wake his mother, it was late. They should be sleeping... but that didn't matter now.

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes as he yawned, he was exhausted, but they had to do that before Oikawa´s vacation. He opened the notebook carefully and Oikawa picked up one of the markers. The blue one. Iwaizumi rummaged through the case until he found the green one

They looked at the paper confused, their teacher had promised them that she had written what they had asked her to do, word by word. But they only recognized promise written in clean, pretty letters.

"Ready to sign the contract?" Iwaizumi nodded determined, removing the pen tap using his teeth

They signed with clumsy doodle, trying not to laugh and proud at their work

Oikawa offered him his fist, Iwaizumi bumping it with his own

"Now we are friends forever..." Iwaizumi nodded again, looking at the paper

Two chaotic signatures under a single sentence, _promise of eternal friendship_

* * *

2

"You can't be an uncle"

"Yes, I can!"

"No! Uncles are older! You're six years old!"

Oikawa snorted, grabbing his friend's wrist to drag him out of the room. Iwaizumi hadn´t seen all day, Oikawa had been too busy with his sister's visit. When Iwaizumi jumped on his balcony, asking why he hadn't gone to the river with him that afternoon and Oikawa tried to explain it to him, he hadn't believed him. They advanced down the aisle carefully, tiptoeing and holding their breath, they could hear Oikawa's mother and sister talking in the living room, it was late, and they didn't want to be scolded for not being asleep when there was class the next day

He opened the door carefully, without releasing Iwaizumi, and approached the crib they had placed next to the bed. Oikawa took a finger to his lips, he was smiling and when he spoke it, it was a whisper

"His name´s Takeru..."

Iwaizumi looked between the bars and wrinkled his nose

"He´s very ugly"

Oikawa had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

"That's what I said! And sis almost killed me..."

Iwaizumi also had to contain a laugh but looked at the child again

"Are we going to have to take care of him?"

"I don't know..."

"We can teach him how to play volley..."

Oikawa's smile became even bigger, his hand squeezing Iwaizumi's wrist

"Yes! He's going to be the best player in the world..."

"The best after us, " Iwaizumi let go of his friend's grip to clench his fist and stretch his arm

"Of course! Takeru will be the best after us..."

Okinawa fist bumped him... a silly smile on his lips. It was a promise. And neither of them were going to break it.

* * *

3

He sneaked into the room slowly, it was dark, but he knew that room by heart. He avoided the chair and the desk and walked slowly to Iwaizumi´s bed, tapping carefully until he found something to grasp. Iwaizumi moved, kicking him softly and sitting confused in bed, his eyes swelled, he didn´t looked good. Oikawa held the edge of the sheets to sneak in and pull the cloth, covering them both completely again, it was dark in the room, much more than before but he knew perfectly where his friend was, so he placed his hand on Iwaizumi's cheek

Iwaizumi was burning, but he smiled, he could tell, Iwaizumi got closer and Oikawa's hand squeezed Iwaizumi's, thinking of the fear of seeing that his friend didn´t go to class. When his mother told him, that Iwaizumi was sick and he couldn´t see him... had been frightened, he didn´t want anything to happen to his best friend. Iwaizumi was strong, it was the first time he skyped school for being sick

His mother had forbidden him to go see Iwa, saying he didn't want him to catch whatever his friend had, but Oikawa was stubborn and Iwaizumi always left the window open for him. His rooms were so close to each other, the small balconies a step away, Oikawa wasn't even sure which house he spent any more time in. His or Iwaizumi's, but that didn't matter now

"You came!" his voice was hoarse. Iwaizumi sounded exhausted, the stuffed dragon that Oikawa had given him six years ago lying between them

"Mom fell asleep, I wanted to know if you were okay..."

"You could have called..."

Oikawa laughed, hugging the stuffed animal and ignoring his friend's protest

"But I'd rather come and see you! I'm always better off with you!"

"You're dumb, " he turned to turn his back, but he soon looked over his shoulder. "Thank you for coming Tooru..."

"Your bed is comfortable, and that's what friends do... I´m always going to take care of you… it´s a promise…"

When Iwaizumi's mother entered the room in the morning to see how her son was doing, she found the two teens hugging each other, lying on top of each other, the dragon in the floor. They were smiling.

She was going to close the door and leave them alone when Oikawa started coughing

* * *

4

He didn't turn when he heard the footsteps, he knew exactly who was in the room.

He looked at the clock on his bedside table, it was three o'clock in the morning, Oikawa had taken longer than he thought of invading his bed. He lay down without saying anything, long arms hugging at his waist and hiding his head on Iwaizumi´s shoulder. He smelled like mint, and Oikawa´s hair was still wet against his skin and. He was late because he had been crying under the shower. He had done it too. And Iwaizumi was sure that most of the team too

Iwaizumi turned to look at him, Oikawa´s eyes were red and his hair was attached to his forehead, Oikawa bent against the touch when he caressed his skin slowly, pulling away the tufts of brown hair that covered Oikawa´s face with all the care of the world, with that delicacy that was only for Oikawa.

"We have lost...", Oikawa's hand was on Iwaizumi's chest, looking for his heartbeat, his hands were cold as ever, in contrast to the heat of Iwaizumi's skin

"Yes..."He didn´t turn his hand away from Oikawa's cheek, rough fingers against the softness of Oikawa skin. They were also opposites in that. "How's your knee?"

"It hurts...", Oikawa's hand caressed him slowly too, rising up his arm to reach his cheek and Iwaizumi turned his head to leave a kiss on his palm

"Do you want to talk?"

Oikawa closed his eyes again, his leg passing over Iwaizumi to stick more to him, who moved his hand from Oikawa´s cheek to his back. 

No talking. 

No lamenting

No promises

None of them needed words of comfort

They had time to think about graduation, how they were going to split up for the first time in their lives. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, focusing on Oikawa's breath, how quickly both of their hearts beat. Iwaizumi hugged Oikawa, sticking his boyfriend more to his chest, he didn't want to see Oikawa break. Not again, he couldn't stand something like that. But he didn't want to be the one to break either.

Oikawa stroked his back, his breathing tickling his neck. They silence was nice, keeping each other afloat, they didn't want to talk. They knew that only one word would make them cry again.

He raised his head to kiss him slowly, Oikawa's hands returning to his neck and a small smile forming on his lips. It was all they needed, all they needed... Oikawa kissed his shoulder, Iwaizumi buried his head in his hair. In that familiar smell

They were each other pillars, they rested on each other. There was no way they fell when they were together, even with the cracks that appeared on their skin and, at that time, the only thing they needed, was falling asleep in the arms of the other

* * *

5

When the ball hit the ground for the last time, at that last point that gave Argentina the match, Iwaizumi didn´t hear the screams of his team. Not even the applause in the stands. He only saw Oikawa, accepting the hand of one of his teammates to get up, hugging his team as he cried

They'd lost. Japan team had lost. But it didn't matter, not when Oikawa's smile lit up the whole stadium, not when they had their whole lives ahead of them to play more games and to rematches. When Oikawa turned to him, Iwaizumi advanced, ignoring his team and opening his arms.

Oikawa crashed hard into his body and they fell to the ground, his mouths colliding in a caotic, clumsy kiss as Iwaizumi's hands trapped Oikawa's face, caressing his cheeks carefully

"I've beaten you..."

He was crying and laughing at the same time

"And I couldn't be prouder of you idiot..." He kissed him again, Oikawa´s forehead against his when they parted

"We've broken the contract..."

Iwaizumi thought of the notebook he still kept at home, in his bedside table drawer. The signatures had been erased over time, almost invisible. The paper was stained and wrinkled after years of moving. At the same time the coffee had fallen on it... But the words that teacher had written were still clear, black ink on the paper

_Contract of eternal friendship, neither party may leave the other alone for more than a month_

They had broken the contract by so many parts that there was no way for it to stand, they had been separated for months by an ocean away, with no time to cross it

Iwaizumi forgot about the cameras, that they were surrounded by people and pulled Oikawa again, filling his face with kisses

"Fuck the fucking contract, we haven't been just friends for years..."

"I've missed you..."

Oikawa's smile was going to kill him.

"I love you so much... I love you Tooru..."

"I love you more Hajime... remember that I always win..."

And at that moment, when Oikawa pulled a ring out of nowhere, Iwaizumi knew he wouldn't care about losing to Oikawa every day of his life

**Author's Note:**

> art to complete the fic:  
> https://twitter.com/Moon_Penguinn/status/1315306622651162629?s=20  
> https://wangfireee.tumblr.com/post/631692179568459776


End file.
